


Trade-Off

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Nudity, Showers, Skinship, Sort of non-canon, public bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: They traded a private bath for luxurious sleeping arrangements. Prompto traded body image security for the opportunity to touch his crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep putting these dirty boys in the shower. Just a little, quick drabble that Thelostmoment requested on Tumblr. Minimal work put in to this, so it's not edited. Lemme know what you think!

The hotel that they stayed in wasn’t a traditional one. “Traditional” meaning what they were used to. The room boasted Egyptian cotton sheets, soft, pillow-top mattresses, and a decently-sized living area, complete with suede sofas. But, no bathroom… And they _needed_ to get clean, they didn’t want fresh wounds to become infected. Not to mention, smelling each other’s filth will grate on their nerves after a while, and put everyone on edge. There were complaints - some half-assed, some adamant.

“This hotel prides themselves in their public bathhouse. Would be an interesting experience, if nothing else.” Ignis would reply to their groans and protests.

 _What other choice did we have?_ Prompto told himself to calm his unease. The land they travelled proved unforgiving. There were no campsites, and very little natural cover to use as emergency lodgings. This small city was the only solace they could find. So they were stuck here, stuck taking a bath with everyone. Perhaps the other three were used to getting naked around each other, but Prompto wasn’t – and he wasn’t about to warm up to the idea either, nuh-uh. He asked the Gods to tell him why _he_ was stuck with (of all people) the one most eager to strip?

“You gonna ditch the pants, or what?” Gladio bellowed as he set his boots at the bottom of the locker, then shut the door with a loud, metal _clang_.

Prompto grimaced at both the sound, and the question. He cursed Noctis and Ignis for leaving him behind in favor of the sauna. “Gimme a minute…” He grumbled, still not facing the large man behind him. Instead, he favored fiddling with the clothes that he already hung in his locker.

“The water’ll be cold by the time you decide to get in. C’mon. Before I take them off you.”

With an exasperated sigh, the blond unbutton and unzipped his jeans. Being forcefully undressed would be the only thing worse than the situation right now. Well, that and one other thing… “Happy now?”

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Reluctantly, he shoved his remaining clothes in the locker. Once locked, he waited for Gladio to completely turn his back to him before he followed. He placed one hand protectively over his right wrist, and drew both of his arms to cover the lower portion of his stomach. He cast his gaze to the floor. As they walked, he couldn’t help but notice how the other man’s legs perfectly matched the build of the rest of his body. He slowly, shyly raised his eyes until Gladio’s shapely ass came in to view. He caught himself staring. _Whoops_. Prompto scolded himself, and looked elsewhere. Suddenly, he bumped in to something hard. Gladio’s back. “Ack!”

“Steam gettin’ to ya already?”

After he recovered from stumbling backward, Prompto noticed how white clouds of moisture danced in the air around them. He could barely see the line of shower knobs to the right of them, leading to the shower heads above them. The steam seemed to emanate from the large wooden bathtub in the distance. The bodyguard turned to water controls, and immediately Prompto hurriedly covered his stomach.

“Relax…” Gladio mumbled, catching the terrified expression of his friend. “Got a favor to ask ya.” He said as he twisted the hot water knob a good amount. His voice seemed softer, almost as if he was pleading, nor not proud of having to ask.

“What is it..?” Prompto responded, concern lacing his voice. He noticed a small smirk twitch at the corner of the other’s full lips.

“I can’t reach every area of my back, would you mind washing it for me?”

That’s it? “Uh, sure!” He exclaimed, relieved that his request wasn’t anything dire.

“Thanks bud.”

Prompto nodded, despite Gladio not looking in his direction. As he adjusted the water temperature of his own shower, he became mesmerized watching the water as it created small rivers running down the ripples of muscle on the other’s body. He almost didn’t catch the bar of soap that was tossed at him suddenly.

“You’re up.”

“Already!?”

“Might as well get it out of the way.”

He tentatively stepped over to Gladio, who turned his back to him. The already wet bar of soap glided over tattooed skin. Prompto moved it all over; he almost delighted himself in painting clear designs. Once the other’s back had a glaze of soap covering it, he stopped. Though, he felt awkward simply leaving it at that. His fingers sheepishly made contact with his hardened back. He could feel the tension leave Gladio’s muscles, and hear him give a content sigh as his hands began to massage the soap in to a weak lather.

“Mmm. You’re good with your hands.” The taller man said.

Prompto’s face turned red. “S-sorry!” He skittered back to his own shower. The freckled man began to wash himself in a hurry. He heard a throaty chuckle come from beside him. He made a mental note to stop himself before he got too caught up in his crush.


End file.
